


The Gods Among Us Are Dorks In Love

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: Long live the gods (for they live right next to you) [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A little late but he does, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, And not the mother, Author laughs evilly, Backstories they are great, But hes dead, But then he reedems himself, Cardverse, Characters Mentioned, Germania also appeares and will have more screen time, Grandpa Rome messed up a little, How Do I Tag, Hre is mentioned, I will get there someday, Iceland gets what he wants, Iceland is a shapeshifter, M/M, Mama England is mentioned too, More Chapters to Come, More characters, More characters to come, Multi, Norway and Iceland are married, One major time skip, Or atleast be referanced, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romano runs away, Seborga is a cute little shit, She might get more screen time, So does Norway, Stepfather is mean, To show up, Woops, You know what expect almost everyone, and have kids, so is romano, sorta - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: The Nordic are gods and rule kingdoms in the cardverse, that are not the regular kingdoms. Its complicated.This is an introduction for the characters that will be in a sequel. However the sequel will not be out for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because late at night when me and IceIceBabu were talking about the cardverse IceIceBabu some how turned into the Nordics being gods and ruling two separate kingdoms away from them.  
> Okay so names and who is who and what they are the god of, since there is only two people in this I will only name them  
> Norway-Trygve and is the god of all kinds of magic, sailing, merciless deaths, and truth  
> Iceland-Hemming and is the god of shapeshifting, volcanoes, ice and destruction.  
> If you want the meanings of the names I will tell you in the comments.  
> Enjoy!

When he looks in his husbands eyes, he sees more than what the mortals see. The mortals see blue eyes, light blue, dark blue, all different shades of blue. When he looks he sees the way the blue moves, crashing against the other colors like the waves his people sail. He sees the purplepinkred magic curl and invade the blue like its fog. And under that, he sees the shadows come and go in a whimsical way, darkening the waves, coloring the magic a deadly color, making death and truth a thing of beauty.

He looks in his husband's eyes, he doesn’t see what the mortals see, a cold blue, a light blue. He sees the truth, he sees the water, he sees the death, he sees the magic. He sees everything that made him fall for him in those eye, and he falls for him all over again. 

 

They love like they are newly married. They love like they have been married forever. They love like the old, and they love like the young. They touch each other like they know the other better than they know themselves. They touch each other as if they are finding something new.

They argue and make up, they have their ups and downs and they fight and tell themselves it doesn't hurt the other. They go off on eachother, but always come to the same bed at night. They whisper secrets into each others ears, their hair, their body. They whisper ‘I'm sorrys’ and ‘I love yous’ and ‘I forgive yous’.

They say these things, without having to say a word. With eyes, with hands, with actions, and with movements. Their love is assured with kisses, with words, and actions. With flowers and diamonds, with foods and beautiful items, they give each other half of their heart, and say ‘I don't want it’, ‘keep it safe, and ‘love me back’.

 

They call him the god of destruction, the god that can destroy the world. They say not to anger him for it will be your doom. Yet, for all these words, he will never find the one that says how much he loves him. He loves him so much it makes his breath go away, his heart stops and skips a beat or three. He wants to shower him in flowers and diamonds and other beautiful items, in hopes that he will one day find something worthy to be compared to his loves beauty. 

Yet, he can't find anything that mimics the way his ice shines. Nothing he finds shows anything similar to the way he is so much warmer than anybody else, yet so much colder too. Nothing can change shapes and yet still be the same after so much time. Nothing shows the way his husband is so much like ice, yet also so much like the volcanoes he has power over. 

 

When everyone is gone and it's just the two of them in the room, they look at each other.

“Trygve”

“Hemming”

No other words need to be spoken, for they know what has been, needs to be, and will be said already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again IceIceBabu fault.  
> Names for the people mentioned  
> Brynjar- Denmark and is the god of battles,of berserk rage, and conquer  
> Asmund- Finland, is the god of children, hope, merciful death,and miracles  
> Sigurd- Sweden, is the god of strategy, of having patients, rebellion,and strength.  
> For the others see first chapter. For name meanings I will answer them in the comments  
> Enjoy

He felt weight press against back as he was looking over papers that his people, mortals really, gave him. In the corner of his eye, he saw the silvery white hair of his husband, and felt the coldburninghotshifting feel of his magic.

Arms wrapped around him in a tight, almost too tight, hold. He could feel teeth against his shoulder, when Hemming put his head on it. 

“Husband,” Hemming said sulkily, “You have been ignoring me.”

Trygve put down the papers, and tried to turn towards his love. Hemming in return followed his actions so he was still on his back.

“If I didn't know any better, I would say you were having an affair.”

Hemming didn't let him answer, before the weight was off him and Hemming was on the desk, all stacks of papers gone. He wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary, just a soft long sleeved shirt, one of his favorite jackets, with his pant legs tucked into his boots. However, his love had his, soft and pale, lips formed into pout, and his eyes had ice colored flames dancing. His husband was beautiful in every way, mind, body and actions.

“You have given me so much time alone, that I went to go see Brynjar for entertainment.” The pout grew, and tears seem to shine in Hemmings eyes. Though the words indicated that he was upset that he had to see Brynjar, Trygve knew it was to get provoke something out of him, though the words rang true to his senses. 

“Lovely,” Trygve finally said, “you know that I would never ignore you on purpose.” He put his arms around Hemmings waist, and pulled him close. “Our people insist that I read those papers, and you know I can not ever say no to them.” 

Trygve pauses for moment, as he brings himself even closer to Hemming, putting his head near his and looking into his eyes. 

“Did you have fun at brothers place? How was he? What about Asmund,and Sigurd too?”

Hemming huffed, and kissed Trygve a quick kiss. “Yes, I guess I had fun, I know the kids had fun. Asmund was fine, busy with work but fine,” he shrugged and continued, “Sigurd was making a blueprint for something.”

Hemming detangled himself from Trygve, and walked towards the doors. When he opened them he turned to Trygve. His eyes now had light orange mischievous flames. 

“Come to bed, darling, it gets lonely in such a big bed all by myself.” He said, before he disappeared behind a corner. 

A soft blush appeared on Trygve cheeks, before he willed it away. He looked at the stacks of paper, mostly done, that had appeared after Hemming got off the desk. Looking at the door, he decided to do the work tomorrow, right now he had a lovely husband to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take full responsibility for this chapter.  
> Names are  
> Romano-Lovino  
> Italy- Feliciano  
> Seborga- Michel  
> Uhh that it I think there will be a part 2 I just thought this was getting a little long

He hadn't known that sneaking on the ship he would end up like this, end up here. He was eleven, or well close to eleven. He just wanted to show his grandfather that he could be like him, strong and brave. He hadn't thought that he might die and never see his little brothers again, that he wouldn't see mama again, that he would never see Antonio ever again.

The day had started out so calm, so normal. Grandfather had taken Feliciano with him down to the pier, where they were loading ships with cargo and the things they needed to sail. Lovino went to tend to his tomato garden, wondering when Toni was going to get there to help. Throughout the day he would get in fights with his mama new husband.

He hated his stepfather, how he was always complementing Feliciano and little Michel. He knew was a disappointment to his family, he want as happy as Feliciano, nor was he as artistic as him. He want strong like grandfather is, like father had been, before he was killed in one of the many wars that their kingdom got into. As the eldest son he was expected to be strong, to be responsible, to be perfect.

But he wasn't, the thought of war made him sick, it was where his father died, why would he want to do the same? It was common sense to do the opposite of what would hurt you, and war would hurt him, badly. He was scrawny, had no muscles, and was scared stiff when it came to facing someone who might be stronger than him.

He would rather cook, to give people what they need and supply them that. But cooking was a woman's job, according to stepfather, and he forbidden him from trying to learn. It was only luck that he allowed him to tend to his tomatoes, he suspected that grandfather put his foot down on that. Grandfather was of the belief that people should do what they love.

Grandfather was different in that he wanted Lovino to do what he wanted, but that he was also hoping for him to be just like his father. When grandfather looked at him, he always saw someone different, someone stronger. 

It was dinner that night that he ran. Everyone was sitting down, Feliciano telling all about how he and grandfather helped get the luggage for the sailors on the ship, including grandfather's seeing as he was going to. It was mostly exaggeration, but they all smiled, and nodded their heads at the right moment, to make it seem like they were paying attention. 

Then one minute later, stepfather made a comment about Lovino doing nothing today, which Lovino made a comment back. It went back and forth till it developed into a screaming match. He ended up walking away angrily when the bastard called him a disappointment, to which he screamed back that he knew. It was as he was walking out the kitchen door and into the living room that he heard his grandfather start talking.

Tears were brought to his eyes when he heard, “I know that Lovino is a disappointment-” he ran away and up the stairs before he could hear more. Into the room that he shared with his littlest brother he started to pack, in his mind he thought ‘if I’m such a disappointment then why don't I just leave, after all I’m not going to amount to anything”

He was interrupted from packing and his thoughts by a soft, “Big brother, what are you doing?”

Looking up he saw Michel, who had been feed before everyone else because he was a little messy. Michel had lighter hair then his, but they shares the same eyes. Michel was only five and he hated their stepfather almost as much as he did, so he felt that he could tell him the truth.

“I’m leaving, they don't want me here, and i don't want to be here. You and Toni are the only ones that I would miss in this dame city, but I can't stand to be in this house anymore, not with him here”

“But, where will you go brother.” Michel shut the door and sat on his bed, looking imploringly at Lovino. 

He shrugged and said, “Maybe I will get on one of the ships, and it will take me away from here. Maybe I will see you again someday too.”

“You won't take me with you,” Michel's eyes got impossible bigger with horror. He didn't want to be left alone in the same house as that scary and mean man, not without his brother.

Lovino sighed and hugged the toddler, “I’m sorry, but I don't know where I’m going and you will just be caught in my mess.”

He turned back to packing, and didn't see the determine look on his brothers face. When he thought he got everything put his bag next to the window and made it look like he was in his bed with a few pillow, not that he thought that anyone would check.

Finally dome he grabbed his bag, and noticed it felt heavier for some reason. Shaking it off as him just being weak and opened up the window, he didn't look back, he knew if he did he would see Michel's face and want to stay, but he did whisper an ‘I love you’ before he jumped out and into the backyard.

He hurried out and into the street, hoping that no one heard is pained gasp as air was forced out of him. It took him almost an hour to get to the pier, trying to get air and making sure that no one was after him, made the thirty minute walk into an hour one.

It was just luck that the only one that had a way to get on was the one that his grandfather would be in tomorrow, not that he knew. All he saw was that the other ships didn't have anyway to get on without possibly getting wet, yet this one did. So, making sure no one saw him he made his way onto the ship, and in to the same place the had the luggage. He wouldn't be caught so soon of he was there. 

He placed his bag near him and settled down somewhat underneath the other bags. He would be on his way soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Romano and story yay, there will be a part 3, im just breaking it up so the chapters dont get long. So I guess names now right. Okay so  
> Rome-Marcus  
> The stepfather-Cornelius  
> The father-Aurelius  
> The mother-Argentia  
> Aurora-Mama England   
> Italy- Feliciano  
> Seborga- Michel  
> Germania-Adelhelm  
> Holy Roman Empire- Fridenot  
> South Italy- Lovino  
> I choose the names because of what they ment so if you want to know what they mean, ask in the comments and I will answer. If you have any questions about the story that does not have an answer that spoil the plot then I will answer to the best of my abilities

“-To you, but that doesn't mean he is.” Marcus slammed down his hands, looking straight in the eyes of the one who just called his, perfect, stronger than he knows, grandson, a disappointment. “Lovino is a wonderful child, he might not be exactly like Feliciano, but that doesn't mean he is a disappointment.”

He took a deep breath in, and Cornelius tried to say something in the pause, but Marcus cut him off. “And do not act like you knew Aurelius, not to me. I know exactly what he was thinking before he died and it sure as hell wasn't that Lovino was a disappointment. He thought that he was a wonderful child, that all of them were, and that he wanted them to be happy in life.”

He was glaring and leaning across the table he knew. He also knew that he was imtimateding the stupid pig that his daughter-in-law married. Good, Cornelius was an asshole, and he did not like him, it was one of the things that he could agree with his eldest and youngest grandchildren.

Marcus didn't know why Argentia married the bastard, but he thought it had something to do with the way he eyed Feliciano. It could be that he found out that Feliciano was the new jack of hearts, something he tried to hide ever since his son came to him running and begging for him to help him hide Feliciano, at least till his childhood was over.

The mark had appeared on the back of Feliciano’s neck, two days after his birth. Aurelius had been the first one to see it, when he had been changing Feliciano’s diaper late at night. He showed Marcus the mark when he had gotten back from a trip to the inner part of the kingdom, and asked what he should do to hide it, so far he hadn't let anyone see it by making Feliciano wear high necked shirts.

The only way he knew to hide it, was magic, but he didn't have any and he knew it wouldn’t last long. Despite this he knew someone who did have magic, though asking her would be called treason. However Marcus couldn't look his son in the eyes and tell him that, so he told him that he knew away, and warned him of the danger. 

His son hadn't cared, he wanted his son to have a childhood. So Marcus told him to go the King Aurora of the Spades. She was a powerful witch, and had almost beaten him in a pure hand to hand combat battle before. Despite that she also had kids and was known to be kind to those who had them, she would possibly help Aurelius if he went and asked.

Marcus had stayed with his family and the kids for an entire month, waiting for Aurelius to get back, most of it was spent worrying that he wouldn't get there, then spent worrying that he would be killed the moment that Aurora knew whose son he was. So it was with great relief, that Aurelius came back, and with a small eye pendant.

Almost as soon as he got home, Aurelius put the pendant on a small gold chain, and around Feliciano’s ankle. Then he was subtle in checking the back of the baby’s neck. The slumping of Aurelius shoulders,plus the nod and smile confirmed that it worked. Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, he explained what happened. And how that as long as Aurora was alive, and the pendant was on, then the mark would appear as if it was never there.

They were lucky that Aurora was kind, otherwise they would of had to look elsewhere for help. But now the only thing they had to do was to make sure that Feliciano was always wearing it. When Aurelius died, killed in war he was drafted in, the burden was put on his shoulders. 

It was like the sky fell and he was the only one that could keep it raised. It was a kind of burden that made your shoulders drop, that made you want to tell someone, so you didn't feel so alone. It made his bones ache, his heart hurt, it made him angry, it made him sad. He would switch moods in one second, then go back to before.

That was why he was so paranoid about Cornelius. He was a bastard son of some high up noble, he was trying to mooch off the reputation of an old war hero. He was the only other income in this house, besides himself, and he wanted to make it seem like he was the hero. After all it was a good reputation boost for someone to say that they helped raise the grandkids of The Marcus Vargas, and helped them out of the slums. 

That's why he was pushed to join this voyage across the sea, no one had come back from sailing out and away from what most people know, but the higher us didn't want that to get known. Cornelius probably made some arrangement for him to get on, so he was out of the way and couldn't protect his daughter-in-law. With him out of the way. Cornelius would get to say that he was a great husband. 

To bad for him, but Marcus was planning to live thank you very much, at least until Feliciano was old enough to understand how dangerous being a jack was. Seeing as how childish Feliciano is it might not be till years and years later. Maybe when he is in his thirties and has a wife and kids.

So though he acknowledged that he was outnumbered on him not going, he fought to have one person go with him. They let him and he chooses to ask Adelhelm, because though they had not talked in years, he trusted him to have his back in this.  
And thank whatever was up there, Adelhelm said he would. 

Adelhelm had looked him in the eyes, as his grandson, who looked remarkable like his father the late Fridenot, played in the backyard, with his young uncle. Then he looked at what was left of his family, what was left of the people he cared for. He said he would go, as he sipped on the drink in his hand, and drag his ass out of whatever trouble he would no doubt get into.

Marcus focused on the present, and lifted his hands off the table. “I'm going to check on Lovino. And if I hear another word from your mouth tonight, then you can consider your tongue to be gone before day breaks.”

He walked away, and went up the old stairs to the second floor. He didn't spare a glance back at the idiot, but he patted Feliciano on the head as he passed him. Lovino’s door was shut, so he didn't open it, hoping that it will give him a sense of privacy, despite that he shares it with Michel.

Knocking lightly he called out, “Lovino? Bambino you in there?” he waited for an answer but didn't get one. He sighed and continued, “Listen, don't listen to Cornelius, he doesn't know what he is talking about. Your not a disappointment no matter what he says, you know that right?”

He pulled himself away from the door and sat on the ground near it. Lightly banging his head on the wall, he turned his head towards the door, “Please answer me bambino, tell me that you know that you aren't a disappointment.”

There was no answer from the room, so he got up and decided to look in. After all, Lovino could be asleep and that was why he wasn't answering. Still something in him told him that want the case. When be looked in, there was a human shaped lump under the covers on Lovino's bed, and Michel's too when he looked. They both looked to be curled up as if they were trying to turn into a ball, ‘or they were crying their eyes out’ a more traitorous part of his mind pointed out. He mentally batted it out of his head, not wanting to think about it at all. He was going to in and tuck the two in, but a small voice called out to him.

“Grandpa? Is big brother going to be okay?” 

Looking up and out into the hallway, he saw Feliciano and Argentia, holding hands, looking at him. Not wanting to worry them, he put on a smile and said, “He’s fine, but he is asleep right now so how about I read you one last bedtime story, before I go tomorrow, uh?”

Feliciano got excited and was nodding his head, “Yeah, yeah can you, oh can it be about how the prince meets the princess, please grandpa please?”

Marcus patted Feliciano’s head and picked him up, despite his aging, “Of course it can be Feliciano, but have you washed and brushed your teeth yet?”

A wine was trying to come out of Feliciano’s throat, but a look from him stopped it. “No, I haven't brushed them yet.”

Marcus put him down and pushed him a little towards the bathroom, “Well, you go do that and I will meet you in your room you got that, okay?”

He turned to Argentia when Feliciano nodded and walked, ran really, to the bathroom. “The both of them are asleep, so you won't have to worry about them till way late in the morning. They will probably wake up long after I leave, okay? So don't wake them now or tomorrow morning just to see me off.”

Argentia paused but didn't say anything except a quiet okay, then she went to her own bedroom. Marcus whacked her for a moment, then went to Feliciano’s room to read him a story. Then he was going to bed after all he had to wake up early.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put something here but I forgot what. Whoops. So any questions I will answer in the comments, name that are in here see previous chapters. Enjoy

Lovino knew that he was going to get caught when he walked on the ship, he wasn't lucky enough to not get caught. Nor was anyone stupid not to notice that he was in the luggage area. However Lovino was hoping that he wouldn't get caught until they were out at sea, and that the crew men were kind enough to let him stay if he worked.

So he wasn't surprised when, from what he tell, three days after the left the harbor, that someone finally found him as he was about to go to sleep. What did surprises him, was the fact that the one who found him was Adelhelm, his grandpa's old war friend. After all, Lovino was told that he was going out to sea with his grandpa. It hit him like that book he would always through at Feliciano when he was being annoying and he want him to go away, hard and with as subtle as a raging bull. If he was on this ship, and this was the ship grandpa was on, he was going to be with his grandpa, and he was going to have to face his disappointed face and lecture. 

While Lovino was being horrified by the fact he was on the same ship as his grandpa, Adelhelm was wondering why all Vargases were trouble makers to the highest degree. Eyeing the boy, and his horrified face,he wondered how he was going to explain to Marcus that his eldest grandchild had somehow sneaked on the ship. Deciding to just throw the child at Marcus and just be done with it was a better idea then just leaving him here until someone else find him, or throwing him overboard. 

Lovino was too busy worrying about the lecture, that he wasn't aware that Adelhelm was dragging him to the top of the ship, until he was hitting something both hard and squishy. Looking up, he saw a surprised look of his grandpa, that was quickly turning to one with a frown, that was faced down to him. He raised a hand to brush back his bangs, then with a sheepish smile and a small wave of his hand he said, “H-hey grandpa, funny seeing you here right, haha, right?”

 

Two weeks later and he was holding onto the only thing he had to remind him of his family, hoping that if he dies that he will still have this bag and with all the things that he took.

 

Hemming was at Asmund’s and the others, sulkily eating what the cooks put in front in front of him. He was over here because Trygve was practically suffocating him, just because he was pregnant. As a shapeshifter, he could change his body to that of a female, and over the years he had been pregnant more than a couple of times due to wanting to make their sex lives a little more entertaining. And you would think, after all this time, that he would remember that this wasn't the first time, seeing as it was the fifth time in the past ten centuries.

He didn't know where the others were, until Asmund walked in the kitchen with an almost frightened look. He had sat down and waved for a drink, before he said, “There was a sudden hurricane to the east of here. It hit a ship full of people.”

Hemming looked up from his cake. Asmund was rarely this serious about ships, unless it has something to do with his domains then he was generally laid back, and happy, about life. So he was wondering what had him so serious looking. “And what does that have to do with me, Asmund. You know I cannot control my husband and make him stop doing his job, just because people are in the way.”

“I don't expect you too Hemming. But i just thought you should know that i will be gone for a little while to rescue the two children that had sneaked on.” Asmund got up and placed his cup in the table. “I will see you later at dinner,” he said as he walked to the door.

Hemming watched him go with narrow eyes. He waited a few minutes until he was sure that he was gone, before he waved over a cook.

“Yes, Lady Emil,” the cook said. He was a skinny little thing, with brown hair and gray eyes, and he was reminding Hemming of the fact that he came here in his female form, due to his pregnancy. 

Still Hemming looked him in the eye, and asked, “Can you have this cake boxed and ready to go in ten minutes? I just remembered that i have an important meeting tomorrow and if I want to be home in time then I must leave soon.”

That was a lie, but no one heard his conversation with Asmund so it would a good excuse. The cook nodded eagerly and scampered off. It took the cook only five minutes to box it up and Hemming thanked the boy, before walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

It only took him twenty minutes to get to the ocean, he wanted to enjoy the view, and when he did he immediately looked for what he wanted. It wasn't there, so he shrugged and walked a little more out into the water area. He didn't step in the water, that would let his husband know that he wasn't where he thought he was, but he made a pathway for himself but turning the water into ice. 

It was when he couldn't see the island that he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the back of the kid’s shirt and then grabbed the strap of the bag he was carrying. He could feel the life force of the kid in the bag, and was surprised that he wasn't dead already with that much water that had to be in his lungs.

Still he had to be quick about this and that meant he had to get home. Turning on his heel, he walked to home, calling for a doctor as he appeared in the doorway. Whatever was left of the ice path melted immediately when he disappeared. The servants were quite use to him just appearing and hurried to call the doctor. 

Mean while, he laid the dark red haired boy in one of the couches, and worked on getting the kid in the bag out. When he did got him out, the doctor was there and already performing CPR on him. He didn't bother to take a look at the boy, before he started to follow the doctor and give the toddler CPR.

It wasn't before long that both boys were spitting up water and actually breathing properly. After making sure they were up right so that if anymore water decided to show up then they won't choke on it, he turned to the doctor.

“Thank you doctor, for coming on such short notice. It is very much appreciated.” Hemming shook his hand before he walked him to the door.

The doctor nodded and said to call him if anything changed in the two boys' health. Promising that he would, he shut the the door. He walked back into the living room, and over to the couch, plain,g to pick them up and put them into another room, he waved off the servant that was going to put a blanket on the two.

“I’m going to put them in a guest bedroom, can you go out and but some dry clothing that might fit the two? It would be very much appreciated. And maybe some stuff animales?” he said as he bent over and picked the oldest up first, then the toddler. 

They were heavy, to a mortal, but he wasn't so it was like holding up a paperclip. Still the servants around looked worried, but they went to do what they needed to, and the one he was talking to went to do what he asked. Walking up the stairs, he wondered what room to put the kids in. He decided to put them in the one next to his and Trygve’s, and marked the door. He put the two in a chair, before taking if the wet clothes so not to get them any sicker than they already would become. Then he put then underneath the blankets, so the could be warm. Deciding to take a nap, he went to his own room and laid done, hopefully his husband will be in a better mood later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there are no new names that I am aware of, but if you have any questions please ask in the comments and I will answer you as quick as I can. Enjoy!

Hemming woke to shaking hands underneath his shirt, and moving lips on his neck. There was a body pressed to his back, and he could feel the shakes that would come every five minutes. It reminded him of the way the earth shakes at his rage, the way that women cry with their body. 

He moved his head back to see light blonde hair, and the bluepinkpurplereddark eyes of his husband. He was careful as he turned to face him, his stomach was larger than he was use to these days, and he wanted to make sure he didn't hurt the little life that he carried when he turned.

“*Kærasti, calm down. You didn’t hurt me or the little one.” Hemming moved his hand to Trygve’s hair. When ever Trygve went into his rage, whenever he was mad enough to go into it, he was always scared that he would hurt someone of their family. His worry only go worse now that he was pregnant.

Trygve didn’t go into such rage all the time, he lets it build up, and it is only until something, a fight between them, something going wrong in their kingdom, that he lets go of his temper. The most recent rage was years ago. When Alva, who was their youngest at the time, was hurt by the stupid Card Kingdoms, Trygve had had such a rage that their was almost nothing left for Hemming to take his anger out on.

Hemming felt the way Trygve went slack against him when his words, still he felt the tug on his shirt as Trygve grabbed hold of it. He pulled his husband closer to him, putting his arms around Trygve’s head, bringing it closer to him. Holding him Hemming kissed his forehead and started to hum a lullaby.

 

 

As he felt Trygve’s chest go up and down under his head, he thought ‘this is what I want’. He wanted it to be this peaceful in their lives, knowing that the kids that they have are well, that they love each other. He wanted this to last forever. He wanted his family to be around, all of them, while they can be.

He moved Trygve’s arms away from his hips, and kissed his cheek. Getting up from the bed, he put on a robe, even though he didn’t need it he needed to at least have something warm looking to keep the servants from worrying. Walking out of the room, he peeked in on the two boys, wondering if they were asleep or if they had gotten up. Seeing that they were still in bed, he opted to ask the servants to start dinner, and what happened to that cake he had from earlier, he knew he had it when he walked in the door but he didn’t know what happened to it in the confusion of getting the boys medical treatment.  
The minute he walked into the kitchen one of the servants walked over. “My King what brings you her, if I may be so bold to ask?”

Smiling, he shook his head and said, “You know you do not have to ask permission to speak what's on your mind. But i am here for a reason, can you tell me how soon dinner will be done? Or if it has not been started can it be started now? I do not know when the last time those boys have eaten, especially the younger looking one, he’s looking peckish compared to the older on.”

“Even if you tell me not to, I always will. As for dinner, we have only just started to make it, we are having fish, potatoes, honey glazed carrots, and fresh bread. Is there anything you would like to add?”

“No, but for desert could we have that cake I brought home? It was very good and I would like some more after dinner.”

“Of course, My King.”

“Thank you, you may go back to working then. I will be in the library then, the one closest to my room, do tell me when dinner is close to be done. That way I can wake up the children and my husband.”

The servant nodded, and Hemming walked away to the library. Being back home and with servants that knew some of the truth was better than being with servants that didn't. Not that he didn't like going to Asmund’s and the others, but their servants were training new ones and so they had yet to understand the way they worked, or that they were gods. 

He opened up the door to the library and sat down in a chair behind Trygve’s desk. It was filled with paperwork that needed to be done and had one or two pens off to the side of it. On the left corner was a family picture that they had taken on one of their family dinners with all their kids that could make it. On the right was just a picture of the two of them, it was probably taken by Brynjar then given to Trygve, because he doesn't remember having the picture taken. Then again, based on what picture him was wearing, the night it had happened had been their marriage anniversary. That night had been wonderful, just like the last ones were.

Deciding to give his husband break, he grabbed a pen and started to do the paperwork. Usually he was always doing it, but when Trygve found out he was pregnant, he wanted Hemming to have no other stress besides the baby. So while he was banned from doing anything that might strain himself, Trygve was doing twice the amount of paperwork that he was use to.

So into his work he didn't hear the library door open. It wasn't until a polite cough that he looked up. There was a servant there, she looked nervous, her hands were gripping the end of her shirt in an effort to calm them and she was looking at anything but him. 

To put her at ease, he put the paperwork down and sat back in the seat. Kindly, as he put down the pen, he said, “Ah you must be here to tell me that dinner is almost ready correct.”

The servant looked thankful for not having to start the conversation. With her hand finally unflinching from her shirt she said, “yes My King, dinner should be done in about twenty minutes. The head chef and head servant told me that would give you enough time to wake up the Queen and our two guest.”

“Of course, thank you. You may go now, tell the others that my husband will be down be for me please.”

The servant nodded and bowed, before walking away. He watched her for a moment, before getting up. He had to push himself a little but otherwise he was fine. Walking out of the room he took a left and then a right to reach his room. 

When he walked in Trygve was still taking a nap, and was now sprawled all over the bed. He sat in a chair next to the bed and said, “It's time to get up darling, dinner is going to ready soon and you need to wash up.”

He got no reply expect a snort from Trygve. Sighing he leaned in as much as his stomach would let him and shook his shoulder, “Husband get up now, you will miss dinner and our two guest.”

This got Trygve to open his eyes and look at him. “Dinner, you said love? I will be right there.”

Hemming nodded and kiss Trygve's cheek, before getting up and moving to the door. “I still needs to wake the guest, but I will be right there in a few.”

Trygve waved and went back to getting dressed. Hemming lingered for a few moments longer, but he needed to wake up the children so he left soon after Trygve's back was turned. Since the boys’ room was just a few doors down, he was there pretty soon. Taking a deep breath in, he opened the door, ready to wake up and answer any questions the two boys had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation 
> 
> *Kærasti- according a website, that will be posted below, it means either Darling or lived one.
> 
> https://www.omniglot.com/language/endearment/icelandic.htm


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new names,so I guess, enjoy? Oh you will soon find out what happened to grandpa Rome and germania. Maybe, I got to work it out, maybe next chapter or the next

The kids were still asleep when he walked in. Walking in more to sit on the bed he wondered who he should wake up first. Finally, he shook the younger of the two. The boy had a light reddish dark blonde hair and was a little small. When the boy opened his eyes Hemming saw that the color was green. 

Hemming smiled and opened his mouth to welcome the child to wakefulness, when the boy spoke. “ Your pretty, lady.”

He said it with such seriousness and in a matter-of-fact tone that Hemming had to laugh. “Well aren't you a charmer. Welcome back to the land of the living child, may I ask what you were doing in a bag?”

The boy sat up and rubbed at his next. “Uh, um well my brother was leave-” the boy’s eyes widen, “my brother is, did you see, I mean I was-”

The boy had tears coming to his eyes as he frantically asked half questions. To calm him, Hemming grabbed his hands and said, “Calm down child, I did see another child besides you and he is right next to you right now. I will assume that is your brother but if not I will have my people look for him once you answer some questions for me, understood?”

He calmed down almost instantly, the commanding tone making it certain that he was giving an order. Nodding Hemming let go of his hands, and the boy quickly turned his head to the boy on his left. The sigh of relief and relaxation of the body told Hemming that the older boy was his brother.

The boy turned and said, “That's my big brother, you won't have to look for him.”

“That's good child, but can you tell me why you were in a bag? And what is your name? I can't call you child forever.” Hemming gently reminded the boy.

The boy looked surprised, it seemed he had forgot about the questions. “Oh right, my name is Michel, my brothers name is Lovino,” he paused, and but his lip, clearly wondering if he should say what he wants to say. Finally he tentatively said, “Our mom married this man, but he is mean. He always says that big brother is a disappointment, and he compares him and are other brother, saying mean things.”

Tears were coming to the boy’s, Michel’s, eyes. He rubbed them away before continuing, “He told big brother that he couldn't cook nor learn how, saying it was a woman's job. If our grandpa hadn't intervened I think he would have taken away the garden and our dad, before he died, and him grew.”

Michel curled in on himself, arms wrapped around tiny legs, chin on his knees. It was obvious to Hemming that this subject upset him, so he let him a have a moment to get himself together. He took a deep breath and continued, “One night, they had a fight at dinner. I don't know what started it but I could hear them yelling from my room. When big brother walked in, we shared one, he started to pack. He said he was leaving, that maybe he would get on a ship and then he would be away from home.”

He paused again, swallowing and rubbing his eyes, “He wasn't going to take me with hum, he said I would get hurt because of him. But, but I would rather be with him then stay in the same house as stepfather. His so mean, he keeps saying these mean words, and when he grabs me it hurts.”

He turns towards Hemming, eyes shining with tears, “When big brother wasn't paying attention I sneaked into the bag, and hid myself in there. I left when I knew for sure he wasn't up and then sneaked around the other luggage, I wasn't caught, but big brother was I think.”

He waited a minute, until but was obvious that Michel had talked himself out. “That was very brave of you, and I am surprised that you weren’t caught as well. How about we wake up your brother now and get some food with my husband. Does that sound good?’

Michel nodded and then grinned. “Can I wake him?”

Hemming eyed him, that grin in his face was nothing but mischief, but nodded. If possible the grin got wider, the child then turned to his brother. He seemed to ready himself before he, surprising Hemming somewhat, jumped on the sleeping boy with a, “Wake up! Big brother wake up, there's food!”

The boy woke up the minute Michel jumped on him. He seems dazed, his eyes unfocused, until he registered the loud jumping boy on top of him.

“Get off, little brat. What-” the boy pushed Michel off of him, before freezing. He started looking around, obvious noticing that he wasn't wear he thought he was. He stopped when his eyes landed on Hemming. “Um hi.” he said awkwardly.

Inwardly, Hemming smiled the boy was cute with his nervous, appearance. Outwardly though, he tilted his head and nodded. “Hello, little one. I found you and your brother earlier this afternoon bad brought you to my place. You are very lucky, the doctor had to perform CPR on you.” 

He paused to take a breath, “Can you tell me your name? Are you hungry? Dinner should be done by now and you two can have some if you want.”

The boy looked reluctant, obviously knowing that sometimes strangers can not be trusted. Still when his stomach rumbled he cautiously said, “My name is Loving, what's your?”

“You can call me Emil, Lovino. Should you like dinner now? I imagine that it's been some time that the both of you got a good meal. You will have to meet my husband when we go down though. I hope that wouldn't be a problem?”

Michel grabbed his hand instantly, though his brother had a bit more caution. “Yeah, yeah can we go now? What does your husband look like? Is he nice?” 

Michel was talking fast and asking questions faster. Still though Hemming helped the boys off the bed, then took their hands to guide them to the dining room, all while paying attention to the questions and answering with “you will.”

Michel went on and on, while his brother was being quiet and taking in the place. Finally, Michel stopped when they arrived at the rooms doors.

“Are you ready, children?” 

The both shrugged and nodded. Hemming nodded back and let go of the kids hands. Then he open them and lead them inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I got inspiration for a another fic, and ignored this one. No new names but I think you will like this chapter..... Or kill me really its up to you ;-).  
> Enjoy.

When he opened the door and let the kids inside the room he saw his husband already sitting with a plate of food in front of him. He wasn't eating, having waited for them, and he looked up when they walked in. Hemming smiled, and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for waiting dear. Come meet our guest, I have a feeling that they will be staying,g a while.”

It was his way of telling Trygve that he might be adopting children without saying it out right. Trygve in return just gave him a look, fond and exasperated amusement, before he turned to the children. He didn't get up but he did extend his hand.

“Hello children, you can call me Lukas. You already know my husband and he might have said this already, but welcome to our home.”

The kids were hiding behind Hemming, not in fear but in shyness. Finally Michel step out and shoved his hand out. With a smile he said, “Hi! My name is Michel Remus Vargas. But Michel is just fine, it's nice to meet you.”

Hemming could see that Trygve was amused by that introduction, he was too, and he watched as Trygve carefully shake the boy’s hand with a nod.

 

Lovino step up as soon as Michel step back, he didn't want to be seen as a coward next to his younger brother. Even in his dirty and torn clothes he remember his fathers and grandfathers lessons on etiquette, and it seemed that Michel did too for he was usually didn't say his full name. He too would have put them into effect baffix was quite obvious that these two people were wealthy, really wealthy, and it was only right to be polite to the ones that had obviously saved you.

“Hello sir, my name is Lovino Marcus Vargas. However most just call me Lovino. Thank you for letting us stay and eat your food.”

He didn't hold out his hand to be shaken, he bowed at his waist and had one hand on the small of his back the other one in front of him on his stomach. When he stood up straight he put on a small but sincere smile. He almost twitched when he swore he heard a squeak of “so cute.”

The man in front of him didn't do anything besides nod, he then motioned to two of the chairs on his left.

“Please take a seat and enjoy dinner.”

The person who brought them down was already sitting in his right and had a meal in front of them. Lovino couldn't tell what their gender was, they looked female, and pregnant, but Emil was a man’s name, of course it could be short for something like Amelia or something similar. 

Still Lovino guided his brother and helped him up into his seat. When the man, Lukas he said, started to eat he nodded to his brother to start. His brother smiled and dug in without fear, still Lovino was a little more hesitant and went slowly.

 

All throughout dinner Lovino watched his brother, when it looked like he was getting a little messy, he kick him in the knee and shot him a look. Michel in return would calm down and be a little more careful. The adults were mostly silent, the two adults talking about how so and so were doing, they were throwing names that he didn't know, nor did he care. 

It wasn't that he was trying to be rude, he just didn't know the names and he was more concerned with making sure his brother wasn't making a mess. 

When they were done with their food, which took a while because the two adults would put more food in their plates when they were getting empty, Lukas and Emil walked them out and too a beautiful indoor garden. A servant, they were really wealthy, came out and served slices of cake and cups of tea. 

They sat in silence, the only noise was the click clack of forks hitting plates. Then Emil put their plate down already finished with their slice. He didn't quite smile, it was to awkward for it to be one, before he started to ask questions. 

“I don't mean to bring up bad memories, but could you tell me why you felt the need to run away? I got part if the story from your brother but I would like to have your side too”

Lovino knew it was coming, you didn't pick up children without wondering where they came from. And since they were the ones who save him, and his brother who he was going to punch for not listening to him, he was going to tell the truth. Where to start though was the question. 

“I was running away because I couldn't stand home,” he started looking down. “After my father died three years ago my mother remarried. The man is a jerk and would always talk down to me and Michel. We have another brother but he wasn't with us when we left, in fact he was one of the problems. Our stepfather is always, or now I guess was, comparing us to him, asking why we weren't like him.”

Lovino took a breath in and paused to eat a piece of cake. Starting again he said, “Mama didn't say anything against him when he said these thing info front if her. Our grandad was the only one that would say something. One night at dinner me and him started to fight, and i walked away after he called me a disappointment, and as I was walking away I thought I heard my grandfather call me one too. That was when I decided to run away.”  
He paused to look up. Emil had an almost angry face, as if they wanted nothing more than to go murder someone. Their husband had a similar face too. Looking at his brother he saw that he wasn't eating his cake anymore. He put an arm around him and started up again. 

“I packed my stuff that night and sneaked on to a ship. I wasn't caught until two days later, my grandfather had been leaving the next day when I left, and the ship I had gotten on was the one that my grandfather was on, so when they caught me my grandfather stopped them from throwing me over board. I started to work so I was aloud to stay when the hurricane came.”

His hold on his brother tightened, “My grandfather put me in a room down below so I wouldn't have accidentally got in the crews way as they tried to avoid it. He gave me a hug and told me to be brave, that was the last time I saw him. Before the ship broke his friend who went with him came down and asked me to keep this if he didn't make it out alive.”

Lovino pulled out a big black cross, it had a silver lining and a day at the bottom. On the top there was a crown and on the middle there was there was design that looked like an eagle. It was heavy and huge, almost didn't fit in his hand. Looking at it he remembered the serious look in the man's eyes as he ask Lovino to hold on to the necklace. 

Lovino remembered that the blonde man had a son that was only a little younger than his father's age, and that he too had died during that war that took his father. He was also aware that he had another child, who was friends with Toni and therefore someone who he only knew about from stories, and a young grandson that was younger then Feliciano, about Michel's age if he remembered right. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and continued.

“I don’t know what happened to them. But I hope they are okay.”

It was quiet for a moment then he and his brothers were pulled into a squeezing hug. There was surprisingly a huge amount of strength in the hug, and it cause Lovino to wheeze. However it was over quick and the huger was soon revealed to be Emil. Instead of moving back to their seat though, they crouched down, and help on to his and his brothers hands. 

There was weird look on their face, almost a pained one but like they were trying not to show it. Looking into their eyes Emil said, “I promise to do everything I can to find your grandfather and his friend, whether they are alive or not, I will try to find them, okay?”

Lovino nodded, he couldn't believe this a person would do this, when Emil winced. They put a hand on their stomach and got up from their crouched position slowly. 

“Katrina,” he called, “please get my and my husbands stuff together. We will be making a trip to the hospital, and make sure to bring the stuff that Ronaldo got for the kids, they will be coming with us.”

Lovino watched as a servant's head peeked into the room with a smile and a confirmation nodded before disappearing. He wondering what they would be doing at the hospital but seeing as Emil was making the same kind of movements that his mama did when Michel, and Feliciano but he couldn't remembered, was being born he had an idea. Looking over to Emil's husband Lovino found himself stifling a laugh. 

Lukas eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging out, it was like that for a few a seconds before he started to ask all sorts of questions. Emil was answering them with all of the amusement that someone who was use to this would. 

Emil was rolling his eyes before he grabbed Michel's and Lovino’s hands and started to take them out of the room. Lukas was following, trying to make Emil let him carry him, Emil was having none of it and kept in walking.

“Darling hurry and get a car if you want to be useful, I will walk there if I have too, but your flailing and stupidity is doing nothing to help me.” 

Lukas had a horrified face, obviously thinking of Emil walking and getting hurt, before he ran, ran it was hilarious, out and ahead of them to apparently get a car.

Emil shook his head with a mutter of “silly man,” before throwing a grin at Lovino and Michel, “Come on children I have a baby to deliver and people to call. So chop chop, walk a little faster if you could.”

 

He woke up feeling water hitting his feet, it was cool and when he opened his eyes the sun was setting. He blinked in confusion, wondering why he wasn't an the ship, before it all came back. He sat up quickly and looked around. He was on a beach, the sand pink and ocean blue. Behind him he saw lush forest trees and brightly colored plants. Looking still he saw a what appeared to be a body.  
Walking over the figure grew and details were starting to fill in. The body had brown hair and toner clothing. When he got closer he could finally see who it was.

Eyes widening in fear as his heart missed a couple of beats he whispered “Marcus.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It took him ten minutes to give up on trying to get Marcus to wake up. He had slapped, pinched, and dragged his nails on him to try to get him to wake up. He wasn’t dead, Adelhelm could feel his heart beating, and he didn’t need CPR. So Marcus was simply asleep. 

Sighing Adelhelm decided to take Marcus to where the trees were and leave him there while he tried to find shelter and food for them. It shouldn’t be to hard, the island's greenery looked like it would have plenty of fruits, and there was bound to be animales that he could hunt. And even if there weren’t the he would simply fish from the ocean. 

Two hours later, based on the sun it looked like it might be around noon, he was back to where he original was and Marcus was still lying where he left him. Like he thought there was a bunch of fruits around though he didn’t see anything to hunt. Still he had found food though most looked different then he was use to. Though there looked to be fruit from the other kingdoms, and he had always made sure he knew which were edible.

One of the fruits he found was in a shady spot and was mostly red with light green leaves. He had never had them before but he knew that they were grown in the more sunny areas in the diamonds kingdom. The other fruit that he had found was something he knew was from the hearts kingdom, goji berries. They were bitter when they weren’t dried and had sugar on them, but Adelhelm could endure it. He would have to, he didn’t see a way off this island and he couldn't just leave Marcus when he was down, not like he did years ago.

Three days later and Marcus still hasn’t woken up. After he had eaten he had left some of the food for Marcus and put it near him. Then he went to go find shelter, he didn't want to stay out in the open at night in a foreign place and it was better to look now then when it was getting dark out.  
He ended up finding some wood that had been already blown down already. He had also found some wood that looked like it was from some ship, they were to old looking to be the one that they had been one though. Since there was nothing that ha saw that could be used as shelter he decided to use the wood, that was dry, and start a fire so that at least that he and Marcus had light and warmth.

From there he didn’t really leave Marcus’s side except to get more food and he even found clean water to drink, though he still boiled it in one of the empty hard shell from the fruits he found. To get meat he used the knife he found on Marcus, that found when he was looking if he had any injuries, and made a spear out of branch from one of the trees. Than he would go out and try to get fish from there to cook and eat, he was mostly successful but he had to use old skills that he hadn’t has to use since he last went to war. 

But he was worried for Marcus, he hadn’t woken up at all, and that wasn’t good. Marcus needed food but since he was unconscious Adelhelm had to put the water and food in his mouth and try to force it down his throat. It was the only way to get him to eat, but he was desperate. 

He looked down at his son, he had tiny hands and tiny feet. A full head of curly hair that mimicked his husbands. He was beautiful and he wouldn’t want anyone different, nor the same because he was perfect just like the rest of his kids. 

He brought his lips to his forehead and whispered, “Welcome to the world Tue, son of mine and Hemming”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea what made me male Italy, it Feliciano, to be the way he is. All I can say is that different circumstances make different people. Though you will see a more canon personality in him later in the story. Anyway there is a time skip, one that is about thirteen years. Don't worry though you will see what happens to rome, germaina, Romano, and seborga. Along with a proper introduction the the little one that is Hemming and Trygve child.
> 
> Names  
> Ivan- Russia  
> Toni- Spain  
> Ludwig-Germany  
> Gilbert-Prussia

Feliciano Vargas wanted to sigh, instead he sat in the chair that was provided for him smiling and looking like he wasn't paying attention for everyone else in the room. At twenty one years old his formative years were rather bleak, something anyone that knew him could tell you. With his dad being dead since he could was young he was raised by his mother and till his grandfather was dead, lost at sea the officials said but they weren't fooling anyone, him too. Then on top of having no father or grandfather, his brothers had to either runaway or get kidnapped the day that their grandfather left. 

If Feliciano thought about it he would say that they had runway, from what he could remember neither of them had liked their stepfather, and what he guessed was the day they left had been horrible what with the fight Lovino and Cornelius had. If that wasn't enough they soon had gotten word that the ship grandfather was on was mostly washed up on the south coast.

So father dead, brothers running away and grandfather dead, then they got news that his mother was dying. The only other person, he had was Toni, the only friend that Lovino had and knew what he was going through. And then his life changed one night.

 

 

The night was young, the stars shining bright and the moon lighting the way for the night owls. Feliciano was one of those night owls, and at fifteen he made a handsome one. His hair was the longest it had been since he was a little baby, reaching down just past his shoulders, and despite his lanky arms and thin shoulders the people that looked at him thought he looked nice.

He wasn't wearing anything that made him stand out in the night, just some dark brown pants that were tucked in some well worn boots, he had a dirty white shirt under a dark blue jacket. To finish the look he carried a well worn messenger bag draped against his side. Looking at him no one would suspect that he just robbed the local rich nobles blind and was on the way to sell the multiple jewels and fine china that he had.

Flash forward a few hours and you would find him in a bed naked as the day he was born with Toni right next to him. He was sitting up and looking down at the little pendant that was the only thing he had left of his father. 

The pendant was small, just barely the size of his finger nail, and was shaped like an eye. It had jewels on it, clear white ones to shape it and beautiful small green ones that colored the eye. On more than one occasion he had thought to sell the thing, the jewels would make him a pretty penny that could possible get him and Toni out of the shity small one bedroom apartment that could only really fit about one and a half them. But the sentimental value always stopped him, something that Toni never commented on.

He had never taken it off, always keeping it on him even when he was wakening a shower or doing something that could possibly make it break. And here he was just staring at wondering why his father had given it to him all those years ago.

Toni had arms wrapped around his waist and was rubbing at his stomach when the chain to the pendant broke. At the same time Toni gasped and he felt as if water was spilt on him, making him feel uncomfortable. He stared for a moment and he would have thought that the chain just broke and it was a regular pendant that did nothing, if it wasn't for Toni whispering a quite “Holy mother of tomatoes.”

That night after Toni explained exactly what saw he would go through all the old journals of his grandfathers, with Toni’s help of course. It would be in the fifth one he would read that he found his answer. The answer itself would make him want to light something on fire, instead he simply started to plan a revolution.

 

 

He blinked back into the conversation, focusing on what's in front of him. No one appeared to pay attention to him, something that he was glad for. He had worked hard for people to see him as someone unimportant. There was a reason most people thought it was Toni, Ludwig and Gilbert that started the revolution, the revolution. that was the entire reason the that they could now be in the same room as the other kingdoms with only minimum argument. Or well arguments, seeing as how almost everyone had some sort of grudge, or lust that they couldn't get satisfied because they were all said to be enemies, against someone in the room.

Just take the queen of the Spades and the king of Diamonds. They had both seen friends before they both ascended their thrown, they would have been more had it not come out very public that they were who they were, something that destroyed their chance at ever getting together. The part that must frustrated them most was that they had to pretend that they didn't want each other in public at least. Feliciano had it on good authority that behind close does they complained to their respective public partners.

Not that he ever spied on them, or more like he couldn't spy on the Spades after that one time. Say what you want about the King of Spades, but when he, or any of his trusted ones, found out there was a possible spy, he didn't just look for them, he hunted them down and eradicate them. He was vicious when he thought something might hurt his people, and a spy was a danger he clearly wasn't about to let go.

He shook his head to clear the thought and looked around, it appeared everyone was settling down, ready to actually get to business and talk, now that they got the fighting over. He narrowed his eyes at everyone before making his face into something completely different from anything that resembled seriousness. This meeting was about what they were going to do about the recent kingdoms that were on an large island out to the north east of the Spades kingdom. Said kingdoms they had found accidently when King Ivan of the Clubs kingdom was messing with a new device that he was trying to build. 

The device was what he called a satellite and would make the phones that they used have better connection and it could take pictures from wherever they were, if the distance was reasonably. Ivan had been trying out the picture program when he had found the island. He thought nothing of it, they were just islands but it was as he was trying to zoom in and take a picture did he find out that there were people and kingdoms on it. That had been when he showed everyone, and was promptly looked at with suspicion when he revealed where they were located.

They already had a meeting on this topic just two months ago. They had at the time decided to send a letter to both kingdoms and see if they could somehow setup a meeting between six of them. Just last week every single one of them all received letters, the letters arriving by a black white bellied orange beaked bird.

This meeting they would all read them, or at least tell what their letter said. It would also be a meeting on what Ivan had taken pictures of since the last meeting. It would be boring during the letters part but viewing the pictures would give Feliciano some entertainment. He just had to get through the first part and not die of boredom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I will get in a family dinner seen and you will properly get to know all of the children that Trygve and Hemming have. Solo not must I can say but here is the next chapter, now on to names  
> Names~  
> Kiku-Japan  
> Helbredelse- goddess of birth, healing, and good feelings, she is also a child of Hemming and Trygve   
> And for anyone who have forgotten   
> Adelhelm-Germania

He walked out of the meeting with blank face and slow movements. He was looking down at the pictures that Ivan had taken and printed out. There was two people in the pictures. One of them was older than the other and had a reddish tint to his brown hair. The man was tall and in the picture that Feliciano was looking at, he was wearing tan shots that went to his knees and a white tank top. He was carrying a basket of ripe tomatoes and appeared to be talking to the younger boy in the picture. 

The younger boy was also holding a basket of tomatoes and was shorter the the man. This person looked to only be about eighteen and was wearing clothing similar to the man's, the only difference was that his shorts were a darker brown and had more pockets then the other. The boy had a more redder color to his hair but was still a little brown. 

Besides differences in clothing there were also similarities between them. They both were skinny and had the same tan skin, they were also muscular in the arm area and both also appeared to not like shoes, as almost all pictures had shown them not wearing any. They also had similar facial structures, both having high cheekbones, slightly pointed chin, and most importantly, one curl that went to the side.

Feliciano knew those curls, he had one of those curls, and he knew that the curls, the way they went to the side, the way that they were sometimes different shapes. He knew what they meant, and the fact that they were one these two people, people that looked to be the age that his brothers would be, meant something that he hadn't had in a long time, family. But he could be sure, not until he asked and they confirmed it, and what then? 

If they said yes that they were his brother, would he be angry, would he ask why they had never tried to contact him. But most importantly, would they still want to be family. He had already lost his parents and has grandfather, could he take newly found brothers not wanting to see him? He didn't think so.

Feliciano was in such a daze that he didn't realise that he was back in the room he shared with Toni until the pictures were gently taken from his hands. He looked up and noticed that Kiku, Ludwig, and Toni were looking at him. Toni had an understanding look, making Feliciano remember that he wasn't the only one that lost the very same people that looked to be in the pictures. Ludwig and Kiku had a somewhat confused look, neither of them really knew that Feliciano had brothers. They knew that Feliciano had people that had left him and that he wished for them back, they didn't know that it was his brothers, well Ludwig might seeing as Gilbert, his older brother/uncle, would talk about Lovino when they were younger but Ludwig had only been around five.

And after it was said that grandfathers ship was found in pieces, Gilbert hadn't really talked about anyone he knew that had been on that ship, including his own grandfather. And he also didn't feel comfortable talking about two kids he had known that were most likely dead. The fact that he was also busy trying to keep a roof over his and Ludwig’s head and food on the table made it more simple for him to not talk about the two.

Feliciano put his hands around his knees and curled himself into a ball. He then gave a weary smile to everyone and said, “I think, before we go to the other kingdoms, I have to tell you why I am reacting to theses pictures.”

As Ludwig and KIku blinked and took in the words, Toni was getting out the alcohol and handing it to him. Feliciano gave him a smile and took the bottle. Before the other two could try to say that they didn't need to know, they were both to kind and would put their curiosity away for his comfort, and he started to tell all about the night thirteen years ago when he lost his brothers.

 

A nurse in white clothing looked down at the patient that was laying in the bed. He was taking the man's vitals as he laid still, practically dead to the world around him. The nurse carefully took out the needle that was in his arms and turned away. He used the sink that was in the room and started to fill up two small buckets, he put soap in one of them and swished the water around. When the buckets were fill he cared them to the sleeping patient and then got out a sponge from the cupboard. 

Just as he was about to get the patient ready for a sponge bath, a knock sounded through the room. Not seeing the harm in answering it he called out a “come in” and continued with his work. When the door opened and two footsteps walk to him he looks up.

He had already had an idea of who it was and looking up only proved him right. Two boys, they would always be boys to him despite them being at least the age of eighteen, were standing there. They had no shoes on and were carrying a basket of tomatoes, no matter how many times he had told them that they had to wear shoes and not bring food into a patient's room they never listened.

Really at this point he was just glad he talked them out of always coming to the hospital with dirt on them. He shook his head and turned to face them. Putting his hands in his hips and raising an eyebrow he said, “Well hello you two, I see you still walk around barefoot even though I know you have boots to wear.”

The two make a face at him, Lovino making an angry embarrassed one and Michel makes a bashfully one. Both put their free hand to their neck and were looking away from him. He shook his head and said, “I see your here to check up on your grandfather for the week,” he didn't wait for them to ask what they wanted to know and continued, “Well I can tell you that he seems to be getting better, the monitors are picking up on more brain active every few weeks.”

He paused to take a breath in and give the too a serious look. After making sure they looked him in the eyes he continued. 

“However it's not to clear on when he will wake up, if he wakes up. And like I have told you before, it's been thirteen year since he fell into a coma, should he wake he will have to go through a lot of physical therapy and will be in a wheelchair till he can walk like he use to. His muscles have deteriorated at a slow rate. It can only be an act of Helbredelse, but even her work can only delay a bodies deteriorating for so long.”

The boys looked at him serious as he was, then they looked down at their grandfather. They both nodded, and Michel was the first line to speak.

“We know that should our grandfather wake up it will be tough to get him up and walking, but that is what we are for. When grandfather is down and ready to give up, we will be there for him.”

Lovino nodded and threw his arm around his younger brother, why was almost as tall as him and would probably grow even taller, and said dismissively, “Besides, the old man is stubborn, there is no doubt in my mind that should he wake up he will want to do everything so he can start walking. If only to try to ‘woo’ the ladies.”

Lovino said that in such a way that it was implied that their grandfather was always trying to get into some ladies pants. Like he had any room to judge, he had seen the boy walk him with a lady on his arms almost every Friday and Saturday since the boy was aloud to go into the clubs. And he knew that the boy didn't want Michel to know, so of course he had to say something. 

“Like you have the right to judge boy, I have seen you walking back home with a different lady in your arm almost every weekend.”

Lovino went bright red and was clearly trying to deny it, it was hard though with how red he was and he was only getting redder hearing Michel laugh. He shook his head and started to show the two out. 

“Now you have delayed me enough, I have got work to do and you have fruits to deliver. Scat boys and don't cause trouble in my hospital now.”

The boys waved their hands and started to walk out the door. They waved goodbye and said, “Yeah yeah, we are going, have fun giving our old man a sponge bath. We will see you next week uncle Adelhelm.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred point of view. Wow. And new characters. You know at this point you should expect almost all characters to be mentions, or at least reference. Rememberany comments or questions can be asked in the comments.  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Name  
> Roderich- Austria   
> Elizabeta- Hungry   
> Yao- China

The ship was bigger than the one that Feliciano's grandpa had apparently been on according to him, more room, more space, more protection. The ship had come from the new kingdoms, as they were calling them, and had appeared in one of the Hearts kingdoms docks with a letter. The day it had appeared Arthur had been put on bed rest by the family doctor.

Arthur had blacked out in the middle of breakfast, and soon they had gotten word about the appearance of the ship. When Arthur had woken up, making everyone who knew about him fainting relieved, did Arthur say why he had collapsed. Magic, he said, to much of it being used at once for his senses to take, it had overloaded his sense and caused his magic to shut down his body as a defence mechanism.

Alfred had seen things that most common people would say were impossible before he was recognised to be the new Spades king. Before he wasn’t as rich as he was, before he had to fight for food, for money, for the basic human needs. During those times he knew that he had to keep his eyes open, if he closed them for just a minute then something unfortunate could happen. 

So when Arthur had said magic Alfred believed him, despite saying otherwise, and made him continue with his thoughts when it was just him, Yao, Francis, Lilly, and Basch in the room with Arthur. When Alfred and Basch had made sure that they were nothing that could record them, everyone made sure to give Arthur attention, if magic was involved then they wanted to know the thoughts of their resident witch.

Arthur had told them what it meant for the ship to appear and for him to collapse like that because of magic. Someone had to summon that ship, someone from the new kingdoms had to have summoned it. It was the only way for it to appear, and who ever had done it was powerful. More powerful than he was at that, and that meant that they had to be careful when they arrived there. They didn't know who could have done it but it was best to be cautious.

Alfred had nodded and in the emergency meeting that they had two days later Alfred made it clear he wanted to put his own security to look at it. Francis had made clear that he too wanted his own security to look at it, and seeing as the others wanted to make sure it was safe it was decided that everyone would look at it.

Francis was someone who he could count on too have is back, at least when it came to making sure that Arthur was safe, and he was a good source of entertainment when it came to making Arthur mad. He was also a person that he went to for advice on being a king. Francis had been a king way before him and was more than happy to give him advice, and Alfred would always go to him for it even if they were from different kingdoms.

It didn't matter to him that Arthur and Francis were going at it in the backroom whenever people weren't looking, after all Arthur and him weren't married despite what most people thought. And it wasn't like Francis was either, you can call him everything but a pedophile because while Lilly was recognized as the queen of diamonds she was only fourteen. Francis wasn't going to be with anyone that was younger than eighteen, and it disgusted him that some people would try that.

But because of circumstances Francis and Arthur had to hide their relationship from the public. Maybe it would have been different had the queen had lived from the assassination attempt all the years ago, but she didn't and now relationships were held in secret. 

 

Alfred remembered the day clearly, it was a bright sunny day with no clouds in the sky. Only people and birds as sounds to fill the air. He had been sitting in a tree, hidden by the leaves, simply watching the people going about their day before the king, her second youngest kid, and nobles from the diamond kingdom had walked out into the open.

Alfred remembered recognizing Arthur and Francis, years before when he was about five or so they had seen him and had fed him and helped him find his mother, and deciding to watch them instead of the others. He remembered thinkinging that they probably didn't remember him, he remembered watching them for an hour or two as they walked with their mother and parents talking.

He remembered how when he saw the assassin start running for the two and how he was simply too far away to warn them, how it felt like when he tried to move anyway it was like something had grabbed on to his next and kept him there. Not breathing, not moving, just watching. He remembered how the king saw and stepped in front of them and was shot. How she still tried to fight for them, how the nobles had also tried and were killed. He remembered how it took almost four squads of guards to finally kill the assassin.

But the damage was already done, the marks that marked the to king and queen of different kingdoms was exposed. And Arthur was put on a throne he wasn't ready to be on at seventeen. Francis was shipped back to his kingdom and was introduced as the prince to the people, only to be put on the throne two years later when the Diamond king died in his sleep.

 

Alfred was bright out of his musing when he heard footsteps come near him. Looking over he saw Arthur walking over to him, face red and hair a mess. He quietly laughed and wiggled and eyebrow at him, causing Arthur to go even more red and scowl at him.

He shook his head and simply started to look at everyone else on the deck of the ship. Francis, Basch, and Lilly were over in a corner talking about something, probably fashion as Basch was looking sullen but commenting when one of the two turned to him. Roderich was playing on his piano, how got it on the ship Alfred didn't know, and his wife Elizabeta was sitting next to him simply listening. Ivan was being a creep next to his queen, as said queen was more interested in his computer. 

Then you had the Hearts over on the other side by a pool, why there was a pool on a ship which was surrounded by water already Alfred wanted to know. The hot blonde that was the king was being annoyed by his brother Gilbert, who before he had turned out as the Spades king he had drinks with. Then Kiku, a quiet but fun person that both Alfred and Arthur loved to hang out without work in the way, was simply looking out and drawing. In the pool he saw Feliciano and Toni messing around, it was close to getting a little heated if he was reading the looks they sent each other right and he really hoped someone stopped them soon.

A glance to his right he saw Arthur with half closed eyes simply slumped against the wall. He heard a snort next to him, looking he saw it was Yao. Alfred nodded to him and asked, “What's up, you were talking to the captain weren't you?”

Yao nodded and replied, “Yes, we should be hitting land soon he said, two days at the most. We have been going fast then he thought we would but since there hasn't been a storm it seems we are lucky.”

“Yay for us then,” Alfred said, before looking at Arthur. “I am going to take this one to our room. Do you wanna talk in there and try to find something else?”

Yao shook his head and said, “Room.”

Alfred nodded and picked Arthur up, making sure to have a good grip on him he lead the way to the rooms and lead Yao. Arthur didn't do much, just close his eyes more and lay his head on Alfred's shoulder. They walked in silence for a awhile until they got to their rooms. Yao opened it for Alfred and they went inside, setting down Arthur he made sure he was comfortable before turning to Yao. 

“What else did you want to talk about?”

 

“Make sure there are strawberries as a desert if you can't make something for the main meal, Alva loves them. And remember that Astrid is bring the fish for dinner so don't buy from the market. Helbredelse is also coming but she might be late, make sure to have a place though. Oh and have tomatoes in something, Lovino and Michel love them. I think that's all, am I forgetting something darling?”

Hemming looked at his husband, Tue on his hips and looking much like an overworked mother that was up all night. He didn't wear anything that identified him as the king but by now everyone in the castle knew that it was Family Dinner week.

Trygve gave Hemming a nod and put his hands on his back. “Your fine love, the staff know what to do, we have been over this for weeks. I think it's time for you to come to bed with me and cuddle with me and Tue.”

Trygve took Tue out of Hemming’s hands and grabbed one of his hands. Dragging Hemming out of the kitchen to give the staff some space, he walked up stairs and to their room. He gently pushed Hemming onto the bed and gave him Tue, getting in after.

Hemming was giving him a confused, sleep deprived look, he had been trying to get all the work done early so he could spend time with their kids when they come over, and despite being a god going seven days without sleep was not good. So Trygve thought it was well in his right to drag him to bed. He made sure that Hemming was laying down, or at least not struggling as much as he would if he didn't have Tue on him and started hum an old sleeping charm that he usually used in the kids when they wouldn't go to sleep. 

With in minutes Hemming's eyes were shut and he was sleeping. Smiling to himself he made sure that the three of them were covered by blankets and kissed both the both of them on the cheek. He simply gazed at the two till he fell asleep too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys you get some backstories along with some new characters yay.  
> Names  
> Astrid-goddess of the vesi sea and the safari island (I like to call her the moon moon goddess for reasons that if asked I will answer)  
> Martha-just some random Oc(EDIT: NOT AN OC YOU WILL SEE WHO IT IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.)  
> Alva-goddess of soulmates, love and blood shed, (she is the pov that the second part is in)  
> Kalaraja- 2p Iceland/Egil (more on him latter)  
> Bahadar- god the dark, lighting, the ugly and fear (he dead even though I planed to keep him alive)  
> Helbredelse- goddess of healing, birth, and good feeling.  
> I think that's it  
> Also for warning Trygve almost messes up  
> ENJOY~~~;)

Lovino Vargas-Bondevik walked into his childhood homes kitchen. He saw the kitchen’s staff looking a little weary and running around,d trying to her dinner done in a timely fashion. It reminded him of his own kitchen and how there was organized chaos. However he knew that the chaos that was in this kitchen was only happening because of what today was.

When he was younger anytime his older brothers and sisters or even his uncles were suppose to come over for Family Dinner his adoptive papa would always get worried. Oh sure in the beginning it wasn't really noticeable, but as the day drew closer it was clearer to see how much his papa wanted everything to be perfect.

It always started to show a week before the dinner was suppose to happen, which was why everyone referred the week as Family Dinner Week with capital letters and all. When he was younger he always thought it was funny but slightly scary how his papa would work himself in a frenzy until his other adoptive dad would take him to their bedroom and make him go to sleep. Now he didn't find it so much as a little scary but mostly funny, he found it much more exasperated. But he was also reassured that his dad would take care of both his papa and his littlest brother.

He blinked back to reality when someone asked him question. Not wanting anyone to know that he wasn't paying attention he ignored the question and asked one of his own. 

“Has papa and dad gone to sleep? I don't see them here and I doubt papa would be anywhere but here unless dad dragged him away.”

The person in front of him, it was the head cook and someone who knew him as a child, smiled at him and answered. 

“Yes, the lords came by with the little one. The king was a little worn out before the queen dragged him away. May ask if you needed anything, prince?”

Lovino hid a grimace, he hated being called prince it made him feel weird even though he was technically the prince of the kingdom, and waved his hand as if waving away a fly. 

“No,” he said before continuing. “I was just seeing how everything was doing. Do you know if anyone else is here? Or should I try to look around?”

Martha, that wasn't her name but when he was little she wouldn't tell it to him so he just made one up for her and now it was stuck, shook her head.

“I know the Lady Astrid came by, she dropped off some fish to cook, but she might have left to see the city. She could also be in a library. It might be best to check the libraries before going out to the city though.”

Lovino nodded and thanked her before going out the door. He took a left to go to the nearest library, he knew that his sister like that one for the almost quiet it was and if she wasn't there then she would be in the very top library for the view. And if she wasn't in either of them then he was totally dragging Michel around to find her.

 

She was posing as cabin boy, well cabin girl in her case but who cared for technicalities, and loving every minute of it. Despite the fact that she knew her parents would be angry should they find out she was anywhere near the her card kingdoms, and they were hers she put the marks on them she was the one that made it so they could meet, she was in the mind that as long as they didn't know it was okay. 

She loved being able to watch when one of her possible match talked and got closer. She was always happy that her marks were clearly somewhat right. She sighed as she watched two of her kings talk about their cars and how they wanted to improve them. Those two would be a good couple, they were both one of the younger ones of the group, and they both hid their emotions behind mask. If they could get passed them then maybe they could be the first to show the others what the marks were really.

Maybe she was wrong to have made her soulmarks mimic card rankings but in her defense she was young and a little, okay a lot, impulsive back then. Maybe she should have waited to make her soulmarks maybe she should have explain what they were before she made them. But she couldn't go on with life saying should of and she refused to be upset at her mistake. 

 

She remembered when she had the idea. It was just after she hit her majority and her powers were all over the place. She couldn't control them and one night after Family Game Night, different from Family Dinner but no less crazy, she had wondered how she could make people she thought would be a good couple recognize each other. 

Then someone had brought out a pack of cards and the idea was born. The concept wasn't difficult, though she was sad that she could only help at least twelve people at one time. The theory was that twelve people would had either a king, queen, or jack mark, four people having the same mark with little difference. The four people with the same mark would then have a greater chance at having some sort of relationship. 

The relationship could be platonic, romantic, familiar, or even sexual. And for a while it worked, then some asshole ruined it with a thought that they had to be king because of his mark and made everyone follow him. She had tried to fix it, she talked to them, she tried to prove to them that she was a goddess and that they had to listen to her. Nothing worked and all she had to remember her work was scars from the assassination attempt. 

It was only luck that her older sister was visiting her at the time otherwise she had not doubt that she would have died, because goddess or not her powers had been so out of whack and she had ran herself ragged trying to change her people's mind she knew that she was basically a human at the time. After everything had been done, her parents terrifying her people after it happened including, she had had trouble looking her family in the eye for years. She still couldn't help feel guilty anytime she looked at her sister Helbredelse.

The scar she had received from the assassin when she had walking in on him stabbing her went across her face, from the middle of her forehead to the edge of the right side of her chin. Still her sister was stronger than some human and had killed him easily, the only reason she even had the scar was because she had been to busy getting her home to healing her to heal her own wound. And by the time she did, the poison that had been on the blade had gotten the chance to get into her bloodstream and made her need to heel that first before she could close the wound. 

 

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard yelling. She blinked and looked for the source, then she smiled seeing that it was only Arthur and Francis. That wasn't a pair she would of thought of, but it work and it was cute the way that they fought. Not meant to hurt despite their words but meant to tease and challenged the other. It wasn't like her parents when they argued, they were fire, ice, and water, destructive when they got angry and so very dangerous when they truly argued. They didn't do it a lot and more often than not they got along without any petty fights. 

She had never seen them fight, though the after mass of what they did to her people's people gave her an idea of what they would be like, but before he had died her brother Bahadar had told her of a time when it looked like her parents would divorce. He had said if it hadn't been for Helbredelse being born then there was a good chance her papa would have left dad. 

It hadn't been over some big issue like money or something similar, they were gods what need did they have for that, but over the fact that dad had almost died. And papa, well he was really really mad that it had almost happen, and according to Bahadar had gone so cold during the days that dad had been in a coma. Then when dad had woken up he had almost went back out to the battle field, which caused papa to get angry and they fought. Bahadar said that it went on for almost a year, that after the first four months papa had moved in with his brother Kalaraja, until two months later when papa had found out he was pregnant with Helbredelse.  
It wasn't just Helbredelse though, he said that it was a combination of the fact that a lot of their other kids had died, and they had come to in their grief, the birth of Helbredelse just moved it along faster though. Soon after Bahadar had told her he had died, the last time she saw him was when he was sick but still laughing and telling jokes. He had been the eldest at the time and whenever papa and dad weren't able to be with her he was there, he was almost like a second father to her. She had cried when he died, they all did, it was too soon and not fair she thought. She still needed him, his guidance, his kindness. It was only after she messes up and she wants him back.

She was older now though, and she knew that there was just something's in life that you couldn't chance. She smiled when she heard a loud laugh, odd though the Kesesesese was, and thought that though she couldn't keep her brother alive and with her, she could at least watch over him and make sure he had a great love life. She spied the cute blonde male with the little sister by himself and grinned, yes they would make a cute couple.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this story is going to always update between the days Sunday to Tuesday. It seems that I am always updating it on those days so I just think I will plane it for them. Anyway enjoy this one.  
> Names  
> Helena- mama Greece. also mama Greece is the Martha from the other chapter. She just wouldn't tell Lovino her name if you remember  
> Heracles- Greece

He woke up to peace, something that wouldn’t be out of the ordinary if it were any other day. But it wasn’t, today was the day that almost all of his kids were to come home. He checked the time and almost bolted up. By now his kids should be here, they should be getting all ready and possibly fighting over who sits where. He gently move his youngest off of him and shot his husband a look. He would have been down there to great them but someone thought that he wasn’t taking care of himself.

He grumbled as he grabbed some new unwrinkled clothing, then he grabbed new clothing for Tue. He picked him up then shook Trygve till he woke up. Trygve gave him a sleepy smirk when he opened his eyes, since he was still slightly angry at him Hemming raised an eyebrow at him and turned his head when Trygve leaned in for a kiss.

“Glad you could join us darling, would you like to join me and my son to greet the rest of the kids?” 

Trygve sat up and put his arms around his waist, he laid tiny kisses on the back of his neck before getting up. Trygve gave him a more awake smirk and said, “Yes i think i will join you and our son to greet the rest of our kids. Would you give me a minute my love?” 

Hemming let out a huff, Trygve always knew what words to say to stop him from being angry. He waved a hand and walked to the outfit he had picked out for Tue. “I have to dress Tue still, you have ten minutes till i walk out without you.”

They both knew that it would only take Hemming five at the most to dress Tue but Trygve didn't say anything, he just kissed his cheek and to their shared closet. Hemming turned away from him and put his son on a changing table. He grabbed a clean diaper and changed Tue before putting on a new onesie on him. Then Hemming grabbed the blue pants and orange shirt and put then on. He made sure that Tue had on some socks on along with some mittens for his hands.

He felt arms wrap around him and leaned back against the body attached to them. He tilted his head back and looked up into his husbands eyes. They were still the same ones that he fell in love with years ago but every time he looked in them it was like falling in love all over again. He leaned up on his toes and kissed Trygve’s cheek.

“Love you my darling sea.”

“And I you my lovely destruction.”

Hemming pouted at the reminder of his most unused title. Not to say that he never used it, he did but he didn’t like using it. Destruction was a power that he hadn't truly used since he had gotten married. Sure he had tapped into it when his silly Alva’s stupid card people hurt her, but that wasn’t the extent of them. Mindlessly destroying buildings and killing people was something that was easy, it hardly was something that needed powers. No, the real power was knowing what words would shatter relationships, what words that could cause an agreement to fall apart. If he wanted to he could say a few words that would have the happiest person fall into depression or he could, and this frightened him the most, he could destroy marriage. He always feared that one day he would get so angry that one word from him could cause Trygve to leave him, not the kids but him. 

“Hey don’t zone out on us love, we still have to see our other kids remember?” 

Trygve’s words gently brought him to reality. He blinked up at him and then pressed a kiss against his lips. He closed his eyes and turned around to give him a hug. He breathed in to remind himself of reality before pulling back.

“I love you and will always love you. No matter what i have ever said or will say please remember that i will love you.”

Trygve’s eyes softened and he placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him he said, “You are my everything and will love you forever and ever. You will never chase me away with words or actions, for I know that you are a kind person.”

Hemming blinked back tears as their vows were repeated, it’s been over 20 million years since they got married but he was still in love and hearing the vows brought him back all those years ago. He shook his head and backed away from Trygve, he turned and picked up Tue then turned back again.

“We got kids and family to see my darling, we should get going.”

Trygve gave him a smile but didn’t say anything except, “Of course love, shall we,” and held out his arm.

 

Family dinner was the only time that everyone could truly get together and have fun. It wasn’t because they didn't talk or anything, it was because most of the time they were to busy to hang out for hours in one place. Helbredelse was all over the place making sure that people were healing correctly or giving birth safely. Alva was usually checking up on her people even though she could get hurt. The new one Lovino and Michel were busy with work, owning a restaurant and making jewelry respectively, and Astrid was the main supply for fish and fruits for the kingdoms.

Brynjar rarely got to see them except baby Tue when Hemming brought him over or he went to their house. It made him sad that he didn't see his god kids a lot but that was life. And when he didn't see them for so long he liked to track them down and make sure they weren't overworking. It wasn't like he had much to do anyway, Asmund basically ran their kingdom by himself and though he helped sometimes Asmund didn't need it. Sigurd didn't like loud noises and was generally busy with his kid and his repair business. It left him with nothing to do, it wasn't like there were wars, and the battles that were going on were the ones that involved words.

He walked into the house that he had visited enough times that the staff knew him by first name. No one was in the front hall so he went to the kitchen were someone was bound to be there. He opened the door to see the staff going in and out through another door that lead to the dining room. The staff were carrying plates, bowls, and silverware out and coming back in for more. Other staff were at stoves and frying fish, vegetables, and other meat. 

A woman that was about forty years old and had worked for Hemming and Trygve for years came over to him. She was tough and had help run the kitchen since her mother had worked here until she herself started to truly work here. She had curly brown hair and though she has aged her eyes were still as sharp as ever. 

“They are outside lord Brynjar, you are one of the last people to arrive.” 

Brynjar smiled, hemming like all of his staff to know about them and so he wasn't surprised that she knew he even told her to call him by his name only but she insisted to call him lord. 

“Helena it's good to see you. How's Heracles, still trying to steal cats?”

Helena huffed and sent him a tired smile, making him wish he didn't have to stay away. “He has moved on to trying to steal them to just out right taking them out of their owners hands. I have tries to stop it but it seems that the only one who can stop him is this other kid, and that's only because they fight.”

He raised a hand to her cheek before pulling away. “I'm sure he will mellow out as he grows up, has he stopped going on about philosophically things or dies he do that still?”

Helena nodded and sighed before guiding him out of the kitchen, “Now go on and greet your family, I have work to do.”

He nodded and followed her orders giving her a quick fond smile. He knew that talking with him about Heracles hurt her some and he never wanted her hurt so when she wanted him away he went. Beside the others probably knew that he was there so he should probably go and see them before they tracked him down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated on this chapter. Honestly this chapter doesn't have all the things that I would have liked to have had but well what can you do.   
> Anyway I don't really thin,k that ththat's any new ones here so I guess enjoy?

Like all Family Dinners someone got out the alcohol, it always changes who brought it every time so no one bothered to ask who had did it. Still in the end the only ones not drunk or at the very least tipsy was Astrid, she had to get home and didn’t want anyone to see her drunk, and Helbredelse who never got drunk in case she was called about an emergency at the hospital.

Anyway soon after Brynjar had arrived and was goofing around with the kids Asmund and Sigurd had also arrived and everyone sat down at the diner table. As the host Trygve and Hemming sat at the ends of the table, Hemming had baby Tue in a highchair next to him on his right side and Astrid was on his left. Trygve had Michel on his left side and Helbredelse on his right, then everyone else filled in. 

Lovino like always sat next to Michel but across from him sat Sigurd, next to Sigurd was Asmund and across from him sat Alva. With no fear Alva sat next to Kalaraja who sat next to Tue and across from Brynjar. As soon as everyone had sat down Hemming stood up and served some of the food for himself and Tue before gesturing for everyone else to dig in.

For two hours food was passed around as stories were told and updates on how someone was doing were asked. Hemming spent most of the time either talking to his kids that he didn’t get to see everyday or getting caught up with his brother. Kalaraja was practically doting over Tue and talking very excitedly about the new changes that he had made to his home. Hemming was asking questions on how his job was doing and other things that reminded everyone that yes they were brothers, twins in fact with Hemming being older by a few minutes.

While everyone was inching away from the two, no one wanted to know a creative way to use lava as punishment, and talked amongst each other. Trygve and Asmund were talking about how the kingdoms were and what they were going to do about the guest that were coming while Alva was interrupting them every time she thought they were talking about hurting them. 

Helbredelse was giving her father and uncle looks between her talking to Sigurd about what he was doing and how careful he was. And despite the fact that they were on opposite sides of the table Brynjar and Mitchel were talking about how to pick up people they liked, which caused Astrid to throw tiny bits of food at them. Lovino was defending Michel until the food ended up hitting Alva. this caused her to get in on the fighting until there was a tiny food fight on their side of the table.

It only ended when Hemming called for it to stop and guided everyone into a large living room. It was then that as drinks were passed around someone got out the alcohol, it was the good stuff to so it only took about three or so glasses to get almost everyone drunk. 

Brynjar was in a corner with Sigurd and Asmund talking their ear off even as the two were talking about something that appeared to be about kids. Alva was fighting with Helbredelse about something to do with how “No I am not looking for anything.” What that was about no one knew but in the corner Lovino was giving Michel, who had passed out, a makeover with Astrid helping.

Trygve was sitting on chair with Hemming on his lap and was braiding Hemming’s hair that he had grown out earlier. In the seat next to them Kalaraja had Tue in his lap and was talking about something that his sorta boyfriend did a few weeks ago to Hemming.

As everyone was busy the servants at the house were cleaning up and bringing out games and music on. At some point Michel suggested that they all played a game, which was how they all ended up in a circle after Tue was set down for bed. They played Monopoly for three hours at which point almost everyone was already out of the game except for Brynjar, Hemming, and Kalaraja. In the end Brynjar was out of the game via bankrupt and both Hemming and Kalaraja tried flip the table at the same time causing it to break.

After that they moved into a different room and rested for a bit before Kalaraja was called back home to finally deal with the paperwork that he had been avoiding. a bit while later Sigurd had dragged a hiccuping Asmund out the door with a porims to see them soon. Brynjar decided to stay a little longer to hangout and entertain the kids. With nothing to do Trygve and Henning to a walk to their garden to enjoy the night sky.

They ended up in the middle of it surrounded by Purple Heathers and Mountain Avens that Trygve had planted for Hemming as a present a couple years ago. The flowers were both of their favorites and after he had planted them the garden had become a favorite spot for the two. Tiny white lights were hanging in the flowers casting a low light that was enough for them to see where they walked. 

Hemming was leaning against Trygve as they walked, they stopped walking when the were in the center of the garden. Hemming looked at Trygve questionally before music started to play. They looked around only to see on of their servants go back inside the house after turning on the outdoor radio they had on. thy shook their head and went backing to enjoy the peace that they had. they both knew that it soon be chaos as soon as the ships arrive in a couple of days.

The music switched from instrumental to more lyrical songs, that had a lot of guitar in it. Trygve looked at Hemming taking in how his hair shifted in the wind slightly, how his eyes gazed at the flowers in remembrance. Smiling Trygve listened to the music before pulling away from Hemming. when Hemming looked towards Trygve he saw that Trygve was bowed at the waist with a hand out, very obviously asking for a dance.

Hemming gave a soft laugh and gently put his hand in Trygve’s, as he did so he changed both of their outfits from the casusally ones they had worn for a more formal one. Trygve was in a dark blue tailcoat with a white dress shirt under a black vest had a bow tie was around his neck. The shorts he had on transformed into black slacks and his sandals were made into dress shoes. 

Hemming put himself in light purple dress that went down to the floor, a darker purple sash went around his waist and tied in the back with a bow. The dress’s leaves went down to his wrist and the skirt part of the dress made multiple parts making it sorts poof out a little at the waist. The outfits were similar to the ones that they wore on their wedding just with different changes in color in some areas. 

The music changed to a more slow song as Trygve put his free hand on Hemming’s hip waiting for Hemming’s hand to be on his shoulder. When it was Trygve guided the two of them into a dance. He lifted Hemming up and spun him at random causing Hemming to laugh.

 

Alva was the first one to notice that their parents weren’t around, when she brought it to attention Lovino wanted to go look for them. That was when the baby monitor indicated that Tue was crying, seeing as no one could actually stand correctly Helbredelse went up to see what he needed. Ten minutes later she came down holding him feeding him a bottle. After that they all ended up in the garden to see if their parents were there when they heard the music and laughter.

They all slowed down and peered around a corner to see Trygve spin Hemming before dipping him. The two had on rarely seen smiles and in between laughs were whispering to each other. Alva and Michel, both romantics, sighed and giggled at the two while the brother Lovino and sister Astrid both rolled their eyes but smiled. Tue was somewhat asleep in Helbredelse arms but was smiling at everyone not really understanding what was going on. 

Helbredelse smiled and guided her siblings away and inside, helping them up when one of them stumbled because they were drunk. She put Tue down when she had Alva Michel, and Lovino in bed, then she said goodbye to Astrid who had to leave. She promised to talk to Astrid some time tomorrow, then she went to see how her uncle was doing to find him watching her parents.

She walked up to him and said teasingly, “I didn’t take you for people watching uncle Brynjar. Is there any reason for it?”

Her uncle looked down at her and smiled, he shook his head and lowered himself to the floor. He patted the spot next to him in a silent invitation that Helbredelse took, he put an arm around her and brought her close. In a soft low tone of voice he said, “I remember when your parents got together. Trygve had taken one look at Hemming and immediately said that he was going to marry him. We were never sure how he didn’t get killed when he first started courting Hemming.”

Brynjar chuckled and brought a hand to run through his hair. he continued, “Your father was never one to back down though when he wanted something and while it took a few years finally Hemming agreed to go on one date with him. One date turned into two, then four, then eight. I can’t remember how long it took for them to get married but i remember how excited the two were.”

Helbredelse couldn’t help but think that Alva would love this story, she was a sucker for a good romance and she always loved to hear about how their parents got together. That was not to say that she didn’t enjoy them but she knew how much her sister love to hear these stories. She looked at her parents as they spun around and laughed, giggling to each other as though they were they only ones in the world.

“Trygve never stopped worrying over if everything was right and despite not showing it Hemming was the same way,” he uncle continued bringing her out of her thoughts. Brynjar appered hestinte but he shook his head and said, “Hemming was much different back then, you saw a little bit of who he use to be at dinner tonight when he was talking to his brother. Trygve was good for him, and in return Hemming brought out a side that wasn’t used often.”

Helbredelse was quiet, no one talked about a time before her parents got together. This was something that was new to her, she couldn’t possibly think about her parents never being together. But she knew that her uncle had to be telling her this for a reason, but before she could say or ask anything Brynjar was pulling her up from her seat and guiding her to her room. 

“Ahhhh it’s getting late, you should sleep now and relax. I will keep an eye out for Tue until your parents come in okay? Goodnight now.”

Helbredelse don't question him but gave him the baby monitor and give him a hug. She got hugged back before she pushed away and said goodnight back. When the door was closed she got ready to go to sleep and wondered why she was told about her parents. As she laid down she thought that she might ask Alva about it, despite being young she was quite good at emotional stuff like this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end. for those that have read tis as it had updated then you should know that this a only a introduction for characters that with be in the sequel. and yes there will be a sequel but know that it will take a while for it to come out.
> 
> Enjooooyyyyy!!!!!

The port was busy when their ship got there, it was filled with people that had blond hair and tan skin. From up on the ship they all looked the same but they could also see how they all walked around a group of richly dressed people. Ludwig figured that they were the kings, or at least somewhere high up in the government, of the land given the way the were dressed and how everyone reacted to them.

There were five of the people that caught his attention. All of them were male and from the distance Ludwig could only see that they all had light colored hair. The one on the very left was the tallest one of the five that he could see and was wearing a dark blue long sleeve button up despite the rather warm weather. To go with the shirt he wore light brown pants that were tucked into black boots and was carrying a long staff like poll.

The one next to him wasn’t caring a visible weapon and was shorter than him, still he wore a lighter blue button up shirt like the other but with his sleeves rolled up. The man was wearing dark blue slacks and unlike the other man his shoes were dress shoes. in fact he was the only man out of the five men that wore dress shoes. 

The next man was taller then the second but not taller than the first. His was one of the things that helped differentiate him from the others as he had styled it so that it was spiking up. He wore a deep red long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it, black slacks were tucked into black boots and he was holding a huge battle ax that made Ludwig a little leary.

“Veeee, Ludwig lets go, we are getting off now.” 

He looked down to see Feli tug on his shirt and nodded, following him to where they would get off. Since he was one of the first ones off, while everyone else was getting off he took the time to think about the last two he had seen.

Unlike the other three they clearly didn’t want to be there it seemed, both looked be scowlling as they watched the ship. The taller one was on the end and was wearing a purplish blue shirt and gray jacket over it. He had a darker gray pair of slacks that was tucked into black boots, he too had weapon out though unlike the others was really flashy. It was a sword that was hanging by his side and every few minutes he would put his hand over the hilt then pull it away. He also seemed to be talking to thin air because Ludwig saw that he would say something and none of the others would say anything back, though he could have just made a comment that no one replied to.

The other one, who had to be the other ones significant one because Ludwig saw them hold hands, was only a little shorter than the other, and was either had very light blonde hair or it was actually a silverish white. Unlike the others that wore black boots, this one wore white boots that went up to their knees. Tucked into them was brown pants and the man wore a white button up shirt with a brown jacket over it. Also he was the only one that had an animal with them, a white with black belly and orange beak bird was perched on the man's head.

It was the same type of bird that had deliver their message and it made Ludwig wonder if that was their national bird or something. He was brought out of his thoughts when his brother laughed at something somebody said. Looking around he saw that they all were off and that everyone was just starting to move towards the group of people. He walked with them until they were all in front of the group, then the man with spiked hair stepped up and introduced his companions, pointing to them every time.

“Welcome Card Kingdoms, to our land. My name is Mikkel and I rule the south-east part of the land with two of my family, Berwald and Tino. My other two family members rule the north-west part of the land, Lukas and Emil. It is their land in which we are in right now. Later you can go back to your ship and get your things, however for now we invite you for a tuore of the city and so you can see where you will be staying.”


End file.
